Guerra Civil
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Ou "O Manual de Como Começar Uma Guerra Entre Estados". Acre sempre tivera uma tendência ao caos. Rated T por estados tipicamente brasileiros.
1. Prólogo

Notas: Sabe aquele momento em que você está no final do semestre da faculdade, até o pescoço em provas e trabalhos, aí você olha pro teto e pensa "Puxa, vou escrever outra série com os estados brasileiros!"?

Pois é. Eu sei.

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

/.../

 _Surprise, motherfuckers! Imagino que ninguém esperaria que um estado que "não existe" acabasse endereçando-se a eles. Mas aqui estou eu, vulgo Acre, escrevendo no que Pará invejosamente chama de diário. Isso é totalmente um caderno de memórias. Óbvio. Somente alguém como meus irmãos não notaria isso. Talvez esse fato, juntamente com outros, foi o que me levou a começar a planejar (e escrever) o que estou fazendo agora. Mas o que estou fazendo agora, vocês se perguntam? Estou construindo uma obra prima do caos absoluto._

 _Caos absoluto? Sim._

 _Ou, se vocês preferirem, um manual sobre como começar uma guerra entre estados._

/.../

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1

Notas: Então, após essa breve introdução, cá estamos nós. Essa fic ainda está em andamento, então perdoem-me se os updates não forem regulares. Entretanto, eu vou tentar postar um capítulo a cada duas semanas, não se preocupem.

Em itálico estão as falas e os excertos do diário do Acre. Em negrito e itálico os "subtítulos" do já mencionado diário, ou seja, os passos do Manual.

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

/.../

Talvez aquela manhã tão perfeitamente inocente em sua essência fosse somente uma amostra da ironia do destino, que já devia estar ciente das ideias maquiavélicas de um jovem brasileiro chamado Fernando, ou, como o conhecemos, Acre. Pois aquele singelo brilho dourado do sol sobre as folhas verdes e viçosas do famoso jardim de Brasil (que tanto sofrera em ocasiões passadas) estava seriamente deslocado com as intenções malignas que envolviam a Casa naquele dia.

Envolto em inúmeros cobertores para proteger-se da brisa fria que entrava pelas janelas do seu quarto naquelas primeiras horas da manhã, Acre digitava incessantemente em seu laptop, seguidamente apagando uma coisa ou outra e lançando olhares furtivos em direção à porta do aposento, que, embora ele soubesse estar trancada, parecia que iria se abrir, ou ser aberta, a qualquer segundo. Mas o jovem estado tinha motivos para preocupar-se tanto com sua segurança, afinal, naquele momento ele compunha um e-mail que, se fosse visto por olhos errados, colocaria todo um plano projetado durante meses na lata de lixo. Porque Acre estava escrevendo um e-mail falsificado para o Pai.

* * *

 _ **#Passo 1 – Afastar Brasil da Casa**_

Em teoria, afastar Brasil de sua moradia era fácil. Porém, naqueles meses beirando ao inverno, quando os dias amanheciam gelados (cortesia de certos estados do Sul que se recusavam a separarem-se de seu clima habitual), e eram entremeados por brisas cortantes demais para serem apreciadas, o país invariavelmente recusava-se a sair da Casa, a não ser por negócios urgentes que necessitavam de sua imediata atenção. Nesses casos, Luciano levantava-se rancoroso de um de seus sofás, despia-se dos cobertores que o envolviam, e, resmungando o caminho inteiro, ia tratar das odiosas tarefas que precisavam de sua presença in persona. Em comparação, contudo, o país permanecia afastado de seu lar por mais tempo, talvez por não querer desbravar os ventos que rugiam nas ruas ou por simplesmente aproveitar para terminar tudo que precisava ser feito antes de voltar à Casa, fazendo com que não precisasse sair de seu pequeno ninho de cobertores tão cedo.

Acre, acostumado com a rotina do Pai, escolheu a data para começar seu plano maquiavélico adequadamente. E naquela fria manhã compôs um e-mail para colocar Brasil longe da cena do crime. Então, poucas horas após clicar o botão "enviar" em seu computador, o jovem estado ouviu os sons facilmente distinguíveis dos resmungos de seu genitor, as reclamações de que ninguém parecia conseguir fazer alguma coisa sem ele ecoando pelos corredores, juntamente com o barulho do arrastar de sapatos.

" _Crianças, eu vou sair! Não destruam a Casa enquanto eu estiver fora!"_

Em seu quarto, Acre abriu um sorriso demoníaco.

* * *

" _Bom dia."_

" _Boooom dia!"_

" _Dia."_

" _Nossa, Santinho, quanta animação."_

" _Vai encher outra pessoa, Rio. Me vê um café Bahia?"_

" _Saindo!"_

" _... E eu disse..."_

" _Sério?"_

" _Menina, que barraco que você armou!"_

" _Acre, você estava dormindo até agora?"_

No momento em que adentrou a cozinha, Acre foi imerso no barulho habitual de uma manhã na Casa. Era curioso como, nas horas matutinas, os estados pareciam muito mais amáveis uns com os outros, assemelhando-se mais com os jovens que aparentavam ser do que com suas naturezas como representações humanas de localidades.

" _É, estava muito frio pra levantar.",_ ele respondeu para Amazonas, quem havia lhe dirigido a pergunta.

" _Você precisa começar a fechar a janela antes de se deitar, então. Se não, você não vai conseguir acordar quando realmente precisar."_

Acre revirou os olhos. Amazonas franziu as sobrancelhas, mas, com sua função de irmã mais velha cumprida, voltou-se novamente para a conversa que estava tendo com Roraima e Rondônia.

Após conseguir pegar uma xícara de café quente (que ele tinha a leve impressão de que pertencia a Paraná), o nortenho sentou-se em seu lugar usual na grande mesa que a família utilizava para as refeições, e, enquanto mordiscava numa torrada com manteiga, começou a planejar como colocaria o segundo passo de seu plano em prática.

/.../

A partir daqui os capítulos vão aumentar, não se desesperem.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 2

Notas: Um capítulo comprido, pra variar. Em questão de itálicos e negritos, continua igual ao que foi explicado nas notas do capítulo anterior.

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Acre=Fernando

Rio de Janeiro=Gabriel

São Paulo= Vicente

/.../

 _ **#Passo 2 – Trancar as portas da Casa e sumir com as chaves.**_

Esse era o passo mais importante da operação, sendo que permitia a convivência forçada entre os estados – coisa que já era sinônimo de confusão no melhor dos casos. Afinal, se as portas continuassem abertas, os brasileiros poderiam simplesmente sair quando os problemas começassem a surgir, e isso acataria na total destruição do plano tão dedicadamente composto por Acre. Apesar da Casa apresentar centenas de portas, muitas das quais não davam a lugar algum, ela tinha apenas cinco portas principais: Sul, Sudeste, Centro, Nordeste e Norte. Tirando a última porta, que Acre trancara no dia anterior antes de dormir, já se livrando da chave, as outras quatro eram as que ele planejava fechar naquela manhã.

O sistema de portas do "lar, doce lar" de Brasil era, na realidade, bastante simples de entender, uma vez que a pessoa que desejava utilizar-se dele soubesse o básico de geografia brasileira. A porta Sul era voltada na direção da parte Sul do país, a Sudeste para o Sudeste, a Centro para o Centro-Oeste, e assim por diante. Cada uma tinha seu próprio jardim e alamedas, embora os da parte Norte fossem os mais extensos, e podiam ser acessados somente por países e, é claro, os estados. Como tais portas alternavam entre cada estado de cada região do país, ninguém conseguira ainda explicar, nem mesmo Brasil – que era pego muitas vezes murmurando maldições dirigidas à alguma porta que acabara abrindo-se para o lugar errado. Para os estados, contudo, as portas sempre funcionavam corretamente, embora o temperamento de cada uma delas fosse uma piada recorrente entre eles.

A principal complicação a respeito das portas, no entanto, era o fato que suas chaves pareciam estar sempre no lugar errado, ou perdidas. Talvez isso fosse culpa da própria natureza descuidada dos ocupantes da Casa, ou talvez até mesmo as chaves fossem quase sentientes, ninguém saberia dizer. Portanto, para o plano de Acre, sumir com as chaves era a parte mais fácil. Encontrá-las que seria a dificuldade.

Com isso em mente, Fernando levantou-se receoso da mesa do café-da-manhã, usando toda sua habilidade de passar despercebido para sair sem ser notado do cômodo, e dirigir-se até a porta que ele havia classificado como principal dentre às quatro restantes, que, portanto, tinha de ser a primeira a ser fechada.

* * *

 ** _-B. Porta Sudeste_**

 _São Paulo é sempre o primeiro a sair de casa, batendo até mesmo o Brasília – o que é um feito se nós formos considerar. Workaholics. O lugar certo da chave é a gaveta da mesinha de canto do vestíbulo, mas ela sempre acaba parando em cima da mesa de centro da sala._

Considerando suas próprias anotações meticulosas, o primeiro lugar que Acre conferiu foi a sala de estar. Com seus sofás verdes e amarelos – um deslize de estilo do Pai que até hoje era comentado entre os estados -, o local parecia eternamente fadado à bagunça, não importando quantas vezes Brasil tentasse arrumá-lo, porém, naquela época do ano, a situação geralmente acabava ainda mais caótica, pois, sendo um pouco mais quente do que o restante da Casa – embora não chegasse aos pés da parte Nordeste -, a quantidade de ocupantes que o aposento recebia diariamente aumentava, e com eles a confusão.

Com um suspiro resignado, Acre começou a retirar da mesa de centro todos os livros, canecas, cadernos, etc., que se amontoavam no móvel, derramando-se por suas beiradas. Embaixo de tudo aquilo que o estado denominou como "tralha", nada. Obviamente, justo quando alguém procurava a chave primeiro ali, ela acabaria no lugar certo. O jovem começou, sem muita paciência, a empilhar todos os objetos que havia tirado novamente em cima da mesa, somente para congelar no meio do movimento por causa do barulho de passos que se dirigiam até onde se encontrava. Largando tudo de qualquer jeito, o brasileiro escondeu-se atrás de um dos sofás verdes.

"' _Cê tem certeza que tá aqui, Sampa? Eu juro que deixei na minha cômoda."_ , a voz de Rio de Janeiro ressoou da entrada da sala.

Após alguns segundos, quando São Paulo deve ter, sem dúvida alguma, dito o que ele pensava a respeito da memória do carioca, Rio adentrou o aposento resmungando, numa imitação idêntica e inconsciente do Pai.

"" _Claro que tá aí", ele diz. Porra, eu só perguntei se ele tinha certeza! Eita, paulista convenc... Nossa, que bagunça dos diabos que tá isso aqui!"_

Acre segurou a respiração enquanto seu irmão carioca vasculhava a pilha de coisas em cima da mesa.

" _Celular, celular~ Onde você está~ AHÁ!"_

O estado nortenho teve de conter um pulo de surpresa com o grito de exultação de Rio, e amaldiçoou o irmão em sua mente quando acabou batendo a cabeça contra as costas do sofá. O som do carioca ajeitando os objetos de volta em seus lugares pausou por alguns instantes. Mais uma vez, Acre congelou. No silêncio que seguiu, ele conseguiu ouvir nitidamente os passos do irmão começando a rondar seu "esconderijo".

" _E aí, Rio? Você achou?"_

Os passos pararam.

" _Quer dizer que 'cê não tinha certeza, hein SP?"_

" _Vai se foder, Gabriel, eu só perguntei se você achou a merda do seu celular!"_

" _Claro, claro~"_

Rio dirigiu-se até a porta, e então pausou mais uma vez.

" _Ei, Sampa, você acha que tem ratos aqui na sala?"_

" _Só se for por causa do amontoado de tralha que você deixa largado por aí."_

" _Ei!"_

Com essa exclamação de indignação, o carioca saiu da sala.

* * *

Após alguns minutos esperando para ter certeza que Rio não voltaria, Acre retirou-se lentamente de trás do sofá e olhou em volta, desconfiado. Após certificar-se de que estava sozinho, ele dirigiu-se até a pequena antessala, onde a porta se encontrava.

Como todas as portas da Casa, essa era feita de legítima madeira brasileira entalhada. Nela estava representada imagens de bandeirantes e fragatas, um grupo de indígenas os observando ao longe, com seus cocares e plumas, de uma coroa repousando sobre um trono vazio, de pessoas garimpando ouro e de outras tantas trabalhando em lavouras – o tipo usual de representação que Brasil havia encomendado que fossem entalhadas nas portas principais de sua casa: cenas do passado brasileiro de cada região. Talvez, num caso de 10/50, se Acre tivesse tempo, ele pararia para admirar a pequena obra de arte que estava em sua frente, contudo, a direção do estado foi diretamente para um canto do vestíbulo, onde repousava uma pequena mesa de madeira de demolição. Abrindo sua gaveta única, o brasileiro encontrou uma chave prateada em meio a diversos papéis espalhados. Com uma pequena dança interior de comemoração, Acre pegou a chave e trancou a maldita porta Sudeste, guardando a chave no bolso do moletom.

 _Passo 2, parte B: completo._

* * *

 ** _-C. Porta Centro._**

 _Ou, como todo mundo chama, a Porta Brasília. Sério, no final é praticamente só ele que usa essa droga. É de se pensar que ele conseguiria fazer a maior parte das coisas pelo computador, mas não. Ele. Absolutamente. Tem. Que. Sair. Todos. Os. Dias. Da. Semana._

 _Talvez isso seja bom na real. Ninguém aturaria o Brasília por muito tempo. Nem mesmo obrigados... De qualquer modo, a chave geralmente fica na porta. Se não está lá, está no bolso do DF, então esperemos que esteja na porta mesmo._

A parte Centro da Casa era principalmente social, ou seja, para Brasil manter suas visitas longe do restante de seu lar. Com isso, o local era o mais organizado e formal, atapetado em verde, com poltronas cinza, suas almofadas artisticamente localizadas para causar a melhor impressão possível nos visitantes.

" _Conclusão,"_ , Acre murmurou para si mesmo, _"é tudo frio e sem graça."_

A porta dava diretamente para a sala de visitas, impondo sobre o local uma aura de pressa e importância, que impedia que a maior parte das pessoas apreciassem seus detalhes. Representações de antigas minas de ouro, de plantações e de paisagens do cerrado e do pantanal formavam um círculo em volta de um entalhe da planta de Brasília, a capital federal, cujo formato de avião parecia querer sair voando da madeira.

Cruzando os dedos, Acre foi em direção à porta, desejando do fundo de seu coração que a infame chave estivesse na tranca. Aproximando-se com os olhos fechados, ele pausou em sua frente e soltou sua respiração de um modo controlado.

" _Por favor esteja aqui, por favor esteja aqui, por favor esteja aqui..."_

Abrindo os olhos devagar, um de cada vez, ele olhou na direção da tranca. Talvez por uma misericórdia dos deuses ou simplesmente por sorte, lá estava a chave. Acre murmurou um agradecimento aos céus e trancou a porta, guardando a chave no bolso.

Saindo da sala, ele teve de jogar-se contra uma das paredes quando Goiás apareceu no fim do corredor. Seu irmão passou por ele sem percebê-lo – não que isso fosse uma surpresa – e se dirigiu à sala de visitas. Fernando tentou escapulir do local sem chamar a atenção, e havia conseguido chegar até o fim do corredor quando o goiano o chamou.

" _Oi, você aí!"_

" _Puta que pariu"_ , Acre murmurou.

Goiás percorreu novamente o corredor até parar perto do seu irmão mais novo.

" _Ah, é você Acre. Pensei que fosse o Do Sul. Deixa pra lá. Você sabe onde tá o Brasília? Eu tenho uma reunião hoje de manhã e a chave da porta tá com ele."_

Imaginando como Goiás conseguira pensar que ele era Mato Grosso do Sul, Acre respondeu que Brasília devia estar tomando café.

" _Óbvio. Claro. Valeu!"_

E com isso, foi embora. Fernando passou a mão na testa.

 _Passo 2, parte C: completo._

* * *

 ** _-D. Porta Nordeste._**

 _Considerando que a maior parte do pessoal usa essa sala, e, por consequência, essa porta, imagino que seja melhor fechar ela o quanto antes. Principalmente quando se percebe que no inverno todo mundo vai para lá – já que é o lugar mais quente da Casa._

 _A chave geralmente fica pendurada no gancho ao lado da porta, mas, por motivos desconhecidos, volto e meia acaba junto com o pote de biscoitos na cozinha._

Colorida. Era essa a primeira impressão que se tinha ao entrar na sala Nordeste. As cores se derramavam pelas paredes e pareciam se dividir em mil tonalidades pelos sofás, repletos de almofadas de renda e recobertos por tecidos brilhantes, alguns com desenhos e estampas que pareciam adquirir vida própria ao olhar do observador. Sem dúvida alguma, aquele era um dos cômodos mais bonitos da Casa, repleto de vida e calor – o último sendo a razão pelo aumento do número de habitantes diários no local. Na mesa de centro, livros, descansos para copos e inúmeros objetos variados eram testemunhas que, naqueles dias frios de inverno, os estados sempre acabavam migrando para a ala mais quente de seu lar.

Acre deixou-se ficar imóvel por alguns segundos, apenas admirando seus arredores e aproveitando o ar morno do local. As janelas ainda se encontravam com as venezianas fechadas, porém já se podia perceber tentáculos de luz esgueirando-se por entre as frestas e espreguiçando-se sonolentamente pelo assoalho de madeira. Com um suspiro, o jovem estado decidiu que já era tempo de começar a se mexer. Percorrendo a extensão do cômodo, Fernando foi em direção à porta.

Mais uma vez entalhada, essa porta dividia-se em pequenos quadros que ocupavam toda sua superfície. Representações de fazendas de cana de açúcar, navios ancorando em um porto, mulheres trabalhando com rendas e cenas da imensidão árida do sertão nordestino eram separadas por linhas de dançarinos metodicamente detalhados, alguns com penas nos cabelos, outros em axós e batas, em roupas características dos antigos navegantes portugueses ou até mesmo em roupas atuais, jeans contrastando com saias e ternos com vestidos antigos. Um gancho de bronze estava preso ao lado da porta, rebrilhando suavemente na meia-luz. E vazio.

Fernando soltou um palavrão.

" _Era só o que faltava!"_ , a ideia de voltar à cozinha não o afetava tanto, mas ter de fazê-lo quando, sem dúvida alguma, a maior parte de seus irmãos ainda se encontrava lá era, na opinião do jovem estado, abusar um pouco de sua sorte.

O acreano soltou um suspiro resignado e, levemente amargo por ter de sair do calor e sol, dirigiu-se à cozinha.

* * *

" _Mas a droga da chave não está comigo!"_

" _Certo, Brasília, e eu não me chamo Vicente!"_

As vozes de Brasília e São Paulo podiam ser facilmente ouvidas do corredor, antes mesmo que Acre adentrasse na sala de jantar. Aparentemente, seus irmãos haviam acabado de perceber o sumiço das chaves.

" _Sério, DF, só me dá a maldita da chave. Eu tenho uma merda de reunião pra ir e o SP aqui tá tendo uma crise de nervos."_

" _Eu não estou tendo uma crise de nervos, e dá pra CALAR A BOCA, MINAS? EU ESTOU TENTANDO OUVIR ALGUMA COISA AQUI!"_

Fernando esgueirou-se silenciosamente para dentro do aposento. Parados ao lado da mesa do café, São Paulo, Brasília e Goiás discutiam intensamente. Por causa do barulho – e da grande possibilidade de uma briga -, a maior parte dos estados estava se retirando do local, tornando a situação ideal para Acre passar despercebido por eles e chegar até os armários da cozinha.

" _Eu juro, Brasília, se você não me der a chave_ _ **agora**_ _..."_

" _NÃO ESTÁ COMIGO, VOCÊS SÃO SURDOS?"_

Inclinando-se sobre um prato com uma torrada comida pela metade, Acre ficou na ponta dos pés para vasculhar com os dedos a primeira das estantes do balcão, onde o pote de biscoitos era facilmente visível, enquanto ele cantarolava baixinho. Seu indicador bateu em alguma coisa, e, espichando-se o máximo possível, o estado foi recompensado com uma pequena chave prateada na palma de sua mão.

" _É ÓBVIO QUE ESTÁ COM VOCÊ! QUEM MAIS PODE ESTAR COM A PORRA DE CHAVE?!"_

Com um olhar pensativo, Acre esticou-se mais uma vez sobre o mármore do balcão e roubou um biscoito do pote. Aquele seria um longo dia.

 _Passo 2, parte D: completo._

* * *

Após fechar a porta Nordeste, Acre caminhou tranquilamente em direção à ala Sul da Casa, seu humor tendo melhorado após ele testemunhar a primeira, do que ele esperava serem muitas, discussão do dia. Seu plano parecia estar acontecendo perfeitamente, e o estado não via a hora de terminar de fechar as portas e passar para as partes mais divertidas de seu planejamento.

 ** _\- E. Porta Sul._**

 _A última porta por ser a de menor tráfico, especialmente no inverno, já que fica na ala mais fria da Casa. E o pessoal do Sul geralmente acorda mais tarde no inverno – o que torna isso uma win-win situation se eles não decidirem mudar a rotina de um dia para o outro. A chave geralmente fica dentro de um vaso raso numa das mesinhas da sala, mas às vezes acaba aparecendo debaixo do tapete de entrada._

O vento frio que entrava pelas janelas escancaradas da sala Sul fez Acre estremecer no momento em que seus pés tocaram o chão de madeira do aposento. Por razões desconhecidas, os três estados que habitavam essa área usualmente insistiam em "arejar" o local, até mesmo no inverno, o que fazia com que as janelas ficassem quase que eternamente abertas – permitindo a entrada do cruel vento Minuano, que balançava as cortinas do local com selvageria, apesar de parecer ter sua presença domada no momento em que alcançava o centro da sala. Uma lareira ocupava a maior parte de uma das paredes, rodeada por cestos com pedaços de madeira, gravetos, pinhas e folhas de jornais. Os sofás do local eram estrategicamente localizados para receberem a maior quantidade de calor possível, embora as diversas mantas e cobertas que podiam ser percebidas sobre os encostos das poltronas ou em pequenos armários abertos nos cantos da sala, eram evidências de que isso nem sempre ocorria. Um tapete de pele bovina recobria o chão do aposento, surpreendentemente arrumado. Fernando deduziu que Paraná havia tido mais um de seus surtos de organização nos últimos dias, e que a pobre sala Sul tinha acabado por ser sua vítima da vez.

Encolhendo-se dentro de seu moletom – que de repente parecia muito pouco propício à temperatura -, o acreano foi até uma mesa comprida de madeira clara, na superfície da qual, sobre uma toalha bordada (provavelmente cortesia de Santa Catarina, que adorava fazê-las), encontrava-se um vaso de vidro, raso, que era usado para guardar chaves, cartas, bolinhas de gude e inúmeras outras coisas miúdas. Acre pôs-se a vasculhar os objetos silenciosa e cuidadosamente.

" _Chave do carro. Carteira de identidade. Uma caixinha de Tic Tac! Ah, merda, está vazia."_ , o jovem estado murmurou enquanto revirava o vaso.

Após alguns minutos, Fernando chegou à conclusão de que a chave que procurava deveria estar no outro local possível.

" _Argh. Por favor, que o Paraná não tenha decidido varrer toda a sujeira da sala para debaixo do tapete..."_

Receosamente, o estado aproximou-se da entrada. Agigantando-se sobre a figura do acreano – que não era muito grande, para o desespero do dito cujo -, a porta Sul rebrilhava suavemente sobre a luz da manhã, até mesmo sua maçaneta parecendo ter sido escovada até ser possível utilizá-la como um espelho. Separadas por diagonais, as imagens entalhadas nessa porta representavam uma pradaria com gado e seus laçadores, um trilho de trem com fumaça ao longe, e uma linha de pessoas – que Acre imaginou serem imigrantes – caminhando em direção à uma plantação. Afastando as madeixas de cabelo de sua franja para o lado, Fernando lançou um olhar desgostoso ao tapete de entrada.

" _É melhor que você esteja limpo."_ , ele sussurrou viciosamente para o carpete.

Silêncio. O moreno revirou os olhos.

" _A que ponto eu cheguei. Conversando com um tapete."_ , ele resmungou enquanto se colocava de joelhos em frente à porta e levantava uma ponta do objeto.

Ali, debaixo do carpete, numa área felizmente limpa do chão, se encontrava uma chave de metal. Acre sorriu e colocou-a no bolso.

" _Ei, maninho, que você 'tá fazendo aí?"_

O estado deu um pulo, levantando-se de imediato do chão e virando-se em direção à outra entrada do aposento. Parado sobre o umbral da porta, Tocantins o observava com ambas sobrancelhas erguidas.

" _E-eu... Eu estava procurando a chave da porta!"_ , uma ideia formou-se no cérebro do acreano, e em poucos segundos ele já a havia abraçado completamente, _"Eu ouvi o São Paulo discutindo com o DF na cozinha dizendo que não tinha achado a chave da porta Sudeste, e o Brasília disse que a da Centro não estava com ele, mas Goiás disse que não estava na porta, então eu vim ver se a da Sul ainda estava onde deveria estar!"_

A expressão de Tocantins voltou ao normal.

" _Ah."_ , ele disse, absorvendo o pequeno discurso de seu irmão mais novo, _"E ela tá?"_

Acre hesitou um momento. Aquela era a última chance para cancelar seu plano. A última chance para desistir. O jovem estado cerrou os dentes e metamorfoseou suas feições em uma máscara de confusão.

" _Não. Ela não tá aqui."_

Na distância, eles ouviram a voz de Paraíba.

" _A chave da Nordeste não está aqui!"_

 _Passo 2, parte E: completo._

 _/.../_

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 3

Notas: Desculpem pelo atraso! Não, eu não desisti da fic, só acabei muito ocupada com a faculdade e esse tipo de coisa.

A questão dos itálicos e negritos continua como já explicado nos capítulos anteriores.

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Luís =Maranhão

Giovanni =Espírito Santo

Isabel =Bahia

Fernando/Fê =Acre

/.../

" _Tá, RJ, 'cê já teve diversão o suficiente, agora devolve as chaves."_

A voz de Minas Gerais rompeu o silêncio tenso que pairava entre os estados reunidos na sala de jantar. Rio de Janeiro virou-se bruscamente em direção ao irmão.

" _Por que você acha que fui eu?!"_

Bahia suspirou.

" _Porque é sempre você, Rio."_ , ela murmurou com uma voz cansada.

" _Bem!",_ o carioca replicou em tom ofendido, _"Dessa vez não é!"_

Assustadoramente quieto desde que os outros estados interromperam sua discussão com Brasília para reportar o desaparecimento das demais chaves da Casa, São Paulo estremeceu. Nenhum de seus irmãos deu atenção ao fato.

" _Eu estou dizendo! Não. Fui. Eu!"_

" _Sério, Rio..."_

" _Nem se mete, Ceará, isso não tem nada a ver com você!"_

" _Ah é?!"_

" _Cala a boca, Amazonas!"_

" _Vai se foder, Pará, quem você pensa que é?!"_

Logo, todos os jovens levantaram a voz, gritando cada um uma acusação – infundadas, todas – em direção aos outros. Atrás do balcão da cozinha, Acre observava-os, a cabeça inclinada para o lado feito um pássaro, seus olhos escuros passando de um rosto para o outro. São Paulo estremeceu novamente em silêncio.

" _Que merda tá acontecendo aqui?"_

" _Se manda Santa Catarina!"_

" _Que porra, Paraná?!"_

" _Vai pra puta que pariu, Luís! Que droga a Santa fez pra ti, idiota?"_

Os gritos atingiram seu nível mais alto.

" _JÁ CHEGA!"_

Os estados congelaram, alguns com as bocas ainda abertas, e viraram-se na direção de São Paulo, cujos olhos fulminavam a todos sem distinção.

" _Agora,",_ a voz do paulista era extremamente macia, mas nenhum de seus irmãos não conseguiu perceber o aço que a envolvia _, "eu vou perguntar educadamente. Quem. Pegou. A. Minha. Chave."_

Rio Grande do Sul revirou os olhos.

" _Típico. Quem liga para o fato que todas as chaves sumiram? O que é importante é que nosso querido workaholic não consegue sair pra trabalhar! Pobrezinho."_

Alguns brasileiros soltaram risinhos. Outros mantiveram-se quietos, pressentindo a tempestade que se formava. Minas Gerais fechou os olhos e murmurou uma prece. Os olhos de Acre brilharam em antecipação.

Lentamente, São Paulo virou-se na direção da gaúcha, recostada num canto da mesa.

" _O que você disse?"_

Rio Grande do Sul inclinou-se para frente, seu olhar cinza-esverdeado focado no rosto de seu irmão paulista.

" _Eu disse que você é um workaholic egoísta."_

Os dois encararam-se firmemente. Amapá puxou uma ponta do avental de Bahia e sussurrou-lhe algo. A baiana assentiu e começou a locomover-se entre os estados que assistiam em silêncio – sempre prontos para testemunhar uma briga.

" _Sua filha..."_

" _Tá bom gente, tá bom_!", Bahia interrompeu o confronto, _"Eu sei que tá todo mundo irritado, mas brigarmos uns com os outros não vai resolver nada não!"_

" _Isso é muito válido, porém...",_ Brasília tentou se manifestar.

" _Cala a boca, DF."_ , Goiás sibilou, _"Se você não tivesse a mania de guardar você mesmo a chave..."_

" _Quer saber o que eu quero que você faça com essa maldita chave, seu neandertal?!"_

" _Gente!",_ Bahia interrompeu novamente _, "Já chega, tá? Meu paizinho do céu..."_

Espírito Santo, um dos poucos que não haviam entrado na discussão, decidiu apoiar as palavras de ordem de sua irmã mais velha.

" _Bahia tem razão, imbecis. A gente deveria é começar a procurar as chaves. Vai saber, talvez elas simplesmente tenham mudado de lugar. Não seria a primeira vez."_

Os estados concordaram relutantemente, sem saírem de seus lugares. O capixaba fitou-os com seu típico olhar gelado.

" _E aí, stronzi? Tão esperando o quê?"_

Os brasileiros apressaram-se a sair pela porta, acotovelando-se e revirando os olhos, tentando em vão aparentar calma. Bahia lançou um sorriso brilhante na direção de Espírito Santo.

" _Obrigada Giovanni. Você realmente é um santo, ô meu rei!"_

Espírito Santo corou até as orelhas.

" _D-deixa de ser idiota! Eu só estava tentando ajudar, porra!"_ , ele saiu rapidamente da sala de jantar, murmurando entre os dentes que "qualquer idiota faria isso, pelo amor de deus".

Bahia preparava-se para fazer o mesmo, quando uma sombra passou por sua direita. Automaticamente, a mão da baiana moveu-se para segurar a "ameaça" pelo capuz do moletom que usava.

" _Argh!",_ Acre engasgou-se ao ser puxado subitamente pelo pescoço.

Isabel o largou de imediato.

" _Oxalá e Oxum, Fê! Você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco aqui!"_

O nortenho ajeitou o capuz, irritado.

" _É, porque é impossível notar quando eu estou por perto..."_

Bahia franziu o cenho.

" _Desculpa? Não consegui te ouvir."_

O jovem estado lançou-lhe um olhar vazio por sobre o ombro, sua franja morena caindo sobre um dos olhos. O efeito fez os olhos da baiana se arregalarem. Acre suspirou, voltando a dirigir-se à porta.

" _Deixa quieto, mana. Vou lá ajudar a catar as chaves.",_ com essas palavras o acreano retirou-se.

Isabel continuou a encarar o lugar onde o seu irmão mais novo estivera por alguns minutos, ligeiramente apreensiva com o olhar que ele lhe dera.

" _Oxente... Parecia que eu era uma pedra no sapato dele, Jesus...",_ balançando a cabeça, e, censurando-se internamente por ter sequer pensado tal coisa, a morena saiu.

* * *

 _ **Observação: Um dos maiores problemas que podem surgir não é a falha na execução de um dos passos, e sim a intervenção da boa consciência de um dos meus irmãos. E se tratando de alguém com uma consciência na Casa, Bahia é o principal perigo.**_

 _ **No caso de um perigo não puder ser evitado, é necessário que ele seja eliminado.**_

/.../

Traduções:

Italiano: _Stronzi_ – Imbecis

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 4

Notas: Desculpa pela demora de mil anos desde o último capítulo! Eu estive atrapalhada com diversas outras coisas e acabei deixando a fic meio de lado.

De qualquer forma,

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

OBS:

Fernando = Acre

Pedro = Paraná

/.../

Na escuridão total do porão da Casa, Acre sussurrou um palavrão enquanto tentava acender a pequena lanterna que havia surrupiado do quarto de Pernambuco, que trabalhava às vezes como guarda noturno.

" _Que merda! Por que as caixas de luz tem que estar tudo aqui embaixo?"_ , o mal-humorado estado resmungou, logo em seguida chocando-se violentamente contra uma das paredes.

" _PUT-..."_

A dor impediu Fernando de sequer completar sua maldição, as mãos voando em direção ao seu nariz, que latejava impiedosamente.

" _Ah, porra... Espero que não tenha quebrado..."_

Embora teoricamente os estados fossem imortais e, em caso de injúrias, se curassem rapidamente (pelo menos em comparação com os humanos), ainda assim eles precisavam passar pelos procedimentos médicos necessários se se machucassem, ou fossem machucados, mais seriamente. E, já que Acre havia trancado todas as portas da Casa, se ele precisasse ir ao hospital para "consertar" seu nariz, a situação logo iria se tornar no mínimo embaraçosa, afinal de contas, o jovem estado ainda se encontrava com as chaves no bolso do seu moletom.

Apesar desses fatos preocupantes estarem dispostos a completamente tomar conta da mente do acreano, esse logo percebeu que a pancada contra a parede de pedra do porão pelo menos mostrara que ele estava perto do seu alvo.

 _ **#Passo 3 - Desligar o Wi-Fi da Casa.**_

 _Depois de trancar as portas, é preciso considerar o que meus irmãos fariam nessa situação. Além de se xingarem mutuamente e trocarem acusações, digo. Após o final dessas discussões, eles provavelmente vão tentar ficar o mais longe possível um dos outros, o que significa que eles vão se trancar cada um no seu quarto e ficarem na frente do computador (trabalhando, no caso dos workaholics residentes). Então é extremamente necessário que eu interrompa essa possível situação da maneira mais direta possível._

Ainda cobrindo seu nariz com uma de suas mãos, Acre começou a tatear as paredes com a outra, procurando a forma facilmente reconhecível da caixa de luz, a qual servia de ponto de referência para o interruptor do Wi-Fi, que ficava logo ao lado. A situação teria sido muito mais fácil se Fernando houvesse acendido a luz do porão, contudo, com os demais estados andando de um lado para o outro nos corredores, metade procurando as chaves "desaparecidas", e a outra metade dirigindo-se irritada para seus devidos quartos e salas, a possibilidade de que algum deles enxergasse a luz saindo por debaixo da porta pesada do local era alta demais. "Afinal", pensou Acre, "eu posso ser praticamente invisível para eles, mas uma luz suspeita é mais difícil de ignorar".

Assim que o jovem brasileiro terminou de completar esse pensamento amargo, sua mão encostou em alguma coisa metálica com um sólido "thunk". Sentindo os cantos vivos do objeto ao qual ele não conseguia enxergar, Acre teve que admitir que este era, provavelmente, a bendita caixa de luz. Tirando a mão que tapava o seu nariz machucado, que, pelo menos, parara de doer tanto, Fernando a pousou no metal gelado da caixa, deslizando seus dígitos pela superfície lisa até conseguir encontrar a outra borda do objeto. Após localizá-la, o jovem deu um passo para o lado, infelizmente batendo seu pé contra alguma coisa que caiu para o lado, derramando sonoramente seus conteúdos pelo chão.

" _Puta que pariu."_ , Acre sibilou por entre os dentes, ignorando seu pé levemente dormente em favor de aguçar seus ouvidos, buscando conseguir ouvir se algum de seus irmãos que vagavam do lado de fora do porão havia percebido o barulho.

" _Uh... Ana? Você ouviu isso?"_ , o jovem reconheceu a voz de Paraná, cujo dono soava entre nervoso e amedrontado.

" _Ouviu o quê?"_ , respondeu, surpreendentemente, a voz de São Paulo, seu timbre ainda carregando resquícios da raiva que demonstrara a poucos minutos atrás. Acre moveu seus lábios silenciosamente em uma prece, rezando fortemente que São Paulo não o encontrasse ali embaixo.

" _O barulho de algo caindo?"_ , finalmente ouviu-se a voz de Rio Grande do Sul, soando muito mais próxima da porta do porão do que a dos outros dois, _"Eu ouvi também. Acho que veio do porão."_

" _Você não acha que... Quer dizer... Depois daquela vez do José Bonifácio..."_ , balbuciou Paraná, parecendo cada vez mais nervoso.

" _Tu quer dizer quando o fantasma dele veio dar um discurso sobre responsabilidade pro Pai?"_ , Rio Grande do Sul replicou, sua voz transmitindo uma diversão irrestrita. Pode se ouvir São Paulo soltando um pequeno riso.

" _O cara nunca deixou de se achar um sabe-tudo. Nem mesmo morto! Graças a Deus eu não precisava aturar ele tanto assim."_

" _Nem me fale. De qualquer forma, Pedro, deixa para lá. Se for qualquer um dos nossos velhos "conhecidos", não faz diferença, eles só vão querer aparecer quando o Pai voltar."_ , com essas últimas palavras de RS, os três estados se afastaram.

Esperando estático por mais alguns minutos, para ter a absoluta certeza que eles haviam ido embora, Acre se permitiu um pequeno suspiro de alívio na escuridão. O momento de calmaria, contudo, pareceu se esgotar muito depressa, e logo o acreano já se movia novamente.

Tateando às cegas a parede em busca do interruptor do Wi-Fi, Fernando foi recompensado rapidamente com a sensação de uma pequena alavanca pressionando contra a palma de sua mão esquerda. Numa ação que durou apenas alguns segundos, o estado empurrou a alavanca para baixo, torcendo-a forçosamente, quebrando o interruptor com sucesso.

Exatamente 15 segundos depois, gritos de pavor ressoaram na Casa.

 _Passo 3: completo._


End file.
